Sanctuary News
by RomanaIV
Summary: Fique por dentro das ultimas noticias do santuário mais famoso de todos!
1. Chapter 1

Saga – sentado numa cadeira escrito DIRETOR: Tudo ok? Câmera 1?

Mu faz sinal positivo.

Saga: Câmeras 2 e 3?

Deba e Shaka acenam positivamente também.

Saga: Entramos no ar em...5...4...3...2...1 Estamos on, baby!

Cenas das principais manchetes começam a ser exibidas.

"Adolescente de 15 anos em tentativa de se matar acaba se cegando. Avô diz que não sabe como isso aconteceu de novo"

"Bailarino russo acusa produtores do filme Cisne Negro de terem recusado a oferecer uma vaga por conta de um trauma de infância."

"Emocionante reencontro de irmãos que não se viam a mais de 10 anos"

"Entrevista exclusiva com os líderes do MEC - Movimento dos Espectros Calientes. Eles responderam a todas as duvidas a respeito dos problemas com a Prova Anual para concorrer a uma Súplice. E também como fazer para adotar seu próprio espectro."

"Tudo sobre o desfile da escola campeã de Athenas: Unidos de Atlântida".

"E você vai ficar por dentro dos detalhes do prêmio mais esperado do ano! O prêmio Olimpo! Aquele que só os melhores recebem! E vai saber com dar seu voto!"

"Essas são apenas algumas das noticias de hoje."

Começa a musiquinha do telejornal.

Tantantantantaaan... tantantantantan...tantantan...tantaaaaam...

Saga – em voz muito baixa: Quem escolheu Lady Gaga pra ser o tema de abertura do jornal? Vou matar esse desgraçado!

Kiki – que era o assistente de diretor, sussurrou: Foi o Afrodite. Ele estava revoltado por que não foi convidado pra ser âncora. E subornou o pessoal da sonoplastia.

Saga: Irei mata-lo logo após o jornal. Anota ai na minha agenda.

Kiki: Ta...tá... Só estou fazendo isso mesmo porque me prometeram doces.

Enquanto isso, o jornal já estava em exibição desde o fim da música. Numa adorável mesa de madeira escura, a frente de um cenário digital no qual ficava em exibição o santuário numa noite de lua, Miro e Camus estavam sentados confortavelmente. Ambos sorriam. O sorriso do Miro era sincero e alegre. O do Camus dizia "vou te matar, seu infeliz".

Miro: Boa noite. =D

Camus: Boa noite -.-

Miro: Começamos mais um Sanctuary News. Eu sou seu adorado repórter, e se me permitem dizer extremamente bonito, inteligente, charmoso, sedutor, admirável...

Camus – interrompendo o outro:...Miro de Escorpião e eu sou Camus de Aquário. Como todos sabem, os problemas do mundo atual são tantos que muitos jovens tentam resolver seus problemas tirando suas próprias vidas.

Miro: Um curioso caso chocou os moradores de uma província na China. Um garoto de 15 anos ficou cego ao tentar se matar. E o problema maior é...ele ficou cego pela 6ª vez. Vamos falar ao vivo com nosso correspondente direto. Máscara da Morte, boa noite!

...

_Primeiro capitulo curtinho. Mas eu só queria dar enfase as manchetes mesmo. Agora vcs já tem uma noção do que vai ser esse jornal! Aceito sugestoes, como sempre. _

_Na verdade, isso dai era pra ser oneshot no qual eu anunciaria minha fic especial com o prêmio Olimpo. A historia foi se desenvolvendo...e achei que seria legal trabalhar com um jornal. Espero que vcs gostem XDD_

_Agradecimentos especiais aqui pra **Miuhsempai **(espero q o nick dela ainda seja esse e.e') que me ajudou com as manchetes. E pra lana (tb nao sei o nick dela aqui no g.g'. Por falar nisso, vou fazer propaganda. A lana vai publicar em breve uma fic que contem algumas respostas que envolvem a missão dos nosso adorados espectros XD_

_Publico assim que der. E eu não esqueci da outra fic u.u _

_P.S. - sobre o premio Olimpo, gostaria de pedir ajuda a vcs. Criem categorias. Pode ser a categoria que quiserem. E escolham finalistas para elas. Podem ser de 3 a 5 finalistas. Lembrando que vale qualquer coisa do universo cdzistico, tanto do antigo, quanto do Lost Canvas. Um exemplo pra vcs. Categoria Cego - finalistas shiryu, shaka, asmita._

_Ahh por favor, nao se prendam apenas aos dourados! Queremos espetros, marinas, cavaleiros deuses...todo mundo participando!_

_Desde já, obrigada. Beijos._

_Até a proxima o/_

_Ass: B_


	2. Chapter 2

Miro: Um curioso caso chocou os moradores de uma província na China. Um garoto de 15 anos ficou cego ao tentar se matar. E o problema maior é...ele ficou cego pela 6ª vez. Vamos falar ao vivo com nosso correspondente direto. Máscara da Morte, boa noite!

MdM: Ainda é dia aqui. – com uma expressão assassina e quase quebrando o microfone tamanha a força com a qual o segurava. – Não sei porque concordei com isso...

As cenas mostravam MdM com um pacifico vilarejo chinês ao fundo. Só ele aparecia, mas era possível escutar a voz dos âncoras.

Miro: Como assim dia? Aqui já é noite!

Camus: Depois pede pra alguém te ensinar rotação e translação. Máscara, você já falou com o garoto ou com familiares?

MdM: Eu tentei. Mas a namoradinha do rapaz disse que ele está na cachoeira com o avô.

Miro: Então vai na cachoeira, ué. =D

MdM: ¬¬ Lá vamos nós... Anotação mental: Matar o Miro. Vai demorar aqui.

A imagem volta para o estúdio.

Camus: Como nosso repórter Máscara da Morte está atrás do pobre garoto, iremos exibir outra reportagem.

Miro: A do bailarino russo.

Cenas de balé começam a ser exibidas. Logo após, no cenário atrás do palco, surgem Shura, como repórter, e um garoto loiro.

Shura: Bom, após o recente sucesso do filme Cisne Negro, encontramos esse rapaz, chamado Hyoga, um bailarino russo. Ele declara que os produtores do filme se recusaram a dar o papel principal a ele. Isso é verdade, Hyoga?

Hyoga: É verdade! É meio obvio que eu danço muito melhor que a tal Natalie Portman! Eu ganhei prêmios! Ela ganhou prêmios? Ganhou? Ganhou? Não, ela não ganhou! Eu danço melhor!

Shura: Calma ai, rapaz. Pode nos contar por que o papel foi negado a você?

Hyoga: Foi porque...foi porque...durante os testes, me pediram para chorar. Daí eu me lembrei da minha mamãe... – começa a chorar – Ela morreu quando eu era pequeno. Deu a vida dela por mim...BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shura: Er... – oferece um lenço ao loiro. Este assoa o nariz ruidosamente. E entrega o lenço sujo para o repórter.

Shura: Obrigado... – com cara de nojo, pega o lenço com as pontas dos dedos e o joga longe.

Hyoga: A minha mamãezinha era tão linda! Morreu tão jovem. Eu fiquei sozinho.. BUAAAAAAA Num mundo cruel!

Shura: Pobre rapaz! Você cresceu sozinho? Num orfanato?

Hyoga: Eu passei um tempo num orfanato. Depois eu fui adotado e me levaram pra Sibéria pra treinar balé. Eu vivia junto com um menino chamado Isaak, mas ele perdeu um olho depois de cair num lago congelado BUAAAAAA!

Shura: Minha nossa. E como era o seu treinardor?

Hyoga: Meu treinador era um cara muito frio que nem ligou quando o Isaak ficou cego! Mesmo assim, ele era o melhor mestre de todos! E um excelente bailarino! Se estiver me ouvindo, mestre Camus, saiba que sinto sua fala! – ainda chorando.

Shura – totalmente sem jeito: Voltemos ao assunto principal...Sobre o filme.

Hyoga: Ahh, sim. AQUELES PRODUTORES DESGRAÇADOS SÓ CONTRARAM OS ATORES QUE JÁ TEM FAMA! ELES NÃO DÃO CHANCES PARA AQUELES QUE ESTÃO COMEÇANDO NA CARREIRA! SÓ PORQUE EU FALEI PRA ELES SOBRE MINHA MAMÃE ELES ME CHUTARAM E ME JOGARAM NO FUNDO DO POÇO DA DESGRAÇA E DA HUMILHAÇÃO! VOU PROCESSA-LOS!

Shura: Parece que a industria cinematográfica não passa por uma boa fase. Novos talentos são desprezados em função dos antigos. Esse foi Shura para o Sanctuary News.

Voltam aos estúdios.

Miro: Só isso? Qual foi a graça dessa reportagem? Ninguém vai nos assistir se ficarmos transmitindo essas coisas sem graça!

Camus:...

Miro: E vem cá, Camyu. O Camus que ele falou não era você?

Camus: Eeeeuu? Existem muitos outros Camus por ai. O garoto deveria estar falando de outro. Nunca estudei balé.

Miro: Sei...¬¬ E o que você aprendeu na escola de dança?

Camus: Escola de dança? Er...foi...forró.

Miro: Forró? – virando-se para a câmera – Ouviram direito? Ele está afirmando ao vivo que sabe dançar forró...

Camus –cortando o Miro: Bom, vamos agora ao vivo com Aioria. Ele está no meio da manifestação das amazonas. Neste dia 08 de março, elas clamam por mais direitos. Está me ouvindo, Aioria?

Aioria: Oi Camus! Oi Miro! Oi telespectadores! – arrumava o microfone. Estava na frente do que parecia ser uma grande empresa. Ao fundo podia ser observado um grande protesto.

Miro: Como estão as coisas por ai?

Aioria: Bem...a manifestação começou desde cedo. As amazonas estão exigindo aumento de salário, direito a spa, fim do uso de máscaras. E uma delas exige uma armadura de ouro. – ele ia se aproximando do local das brigas. – Vamos tentar falar agora com a Shina, que exige a armadura de ouro. Er...com licença...licença... – ia passando pelas mulheres barraqueiras. – Shina, posso dar uma palavrinha com você?

Shina – segurando um cartaz que dizia DIREITOS IGUAIS PARA TODOS. EXIJO MINHA ARMADURA DE OURO: Sai da minha frente, repórter desgraçado, antes que eu quebre teu nariz!

Aioria: '-' Bom, não conseguimos falar com ela. Vamos tentar outra e...AAIIII! – a imagem fica ligeiramente incerta e o leonino retorna algum tempo depois. - ME ACERTARAM COM UM SAPATO! Mulheres quando estão com raiva são perigosas. E essa agora...minha testa ta sangrando. Corta. Corta. CORTA!

Voltam aos estúdios.

Miro: É impressão ou não conseguimos transmitir nenhuma noticia ao vivo direito?

Camus: Pela primeira vez no dia você disse algo inteligente.

Miro: Eu sou inteligente. É que ninguém tem paciência comigo. (sim, Chaves u.u')

Camus: e.e' E agora...Vamos ver a reportagem sobre um reencontro de irmãos. Essa reportagem foi realizada há alguns dias pelo Máscara da Morte.

Imagens começam a mostrar um lindo parque. Aparece o Shun.

Shun: Olá. Meu nome é Shun...E eu estou aqui hoje porque...porque vou reencontrar meu irmãozinho. Eu não o vejo faz muitos anos. E o achei através de um site para encontrar pessoinhas desaparecidas.

Imagens mudam para MdM - com cara de assassino: Vamos tentar nos aproximar do tal irmão mais velho, fingindo que estamos fazendo uma pesquisa sobre palitos de dente. – foi se aproximando de Ikki, que lia um jornal em um banco da mesma praça. – Olá, senhor. Poderia nos dar sua opinião a respeito de qual palito de dente acha melhor? O "Sorriso feliz" ou o "Dia de alegria"?

Ikki: e_e'

MdM: Que p..._PIIIIIIIII!_! Que Pii foi esse?

Cinegrafista com o MdM, que por sinal era o Aldebaran (lembrando que essa reportagem é gravada. Então tudo bem o Deba estar no estúdio): Não podemos dizer palavrões. Cada vez que dizemos é substituído por um "Pii".

MdM: Que _PIIIII_ de historia é essa? Essa coisa irrita! Qualquer um falaria palavrões se estivesse fazendo uma pesquisa sobre uma _PIIIIII_ de palito de dente! Quem se importa com essa _PIIIIII_? Essa coisa de Pii ta me deixando com raiva!

Deba: é só controlar o que vai dizer. E lembre-se que nosso entrevistado ainda está ai... – disse calmamente.

MdM: Ah, verdade. – voltando-se para o Ikki que estava sentado no bando com uma cara de WTF – Pode nos dizer sua opinião a respeito dos palitos?

Ikki: Qualquer um está bom...

MdM – Então, por que não me fala sobre sua família? – senta no banco também.

Ikki: Há 30 segundos você estava xingando palitos de dente. Agora quer saber sobre minha família?

MdM: Não! Quer dizer, sim. Quer dizer...eu estou sendo pago pra perguntar isso! Acha que eu gosto dessa _PIIII_ de trabalho? Só essa _PIIIII_ de Pii irrita qualquer um!

Do nada, um menino que andava pela rua aparece.

Menino: Tio, tio... – puxando a camisa do MdM – Me dá dinheiro pra comprar uma bala!

MdM: NÃO! VAI PRO PIIIIIIIIII!

Menino: o_o BUAAAAA! – Sai correndo.

MdM: Voltando...Ikki, esse daqui é seu irmão Shun. – puxa o coitado do Shun que estava escondido esperando o momento glorioso do reencontro e literalmente o chuta pra perto do Ikki – Sejam felizes! Blábláblá. Agora vai tocar uma musica melosa. Blergh.

Começa a tocar a musica.

_Upside inside out_. _Living la Vida Loca_

_She'll push and pull you down_. _Living la Vida Loca..._

MdM: Sério? ¬¬ Troca ai! – virando-se para Ikki e Shun – Vocês dois se afastem.

Os irmãos, obvio, estavam abraçados e emocionados. E foram forçados a se separarem a espera de uma musica adequada.

_Somente por amoooooor… A gente põe a mão...No fogo da paixão...E deixa se queimar..._

MdM: QUE PIIIIIII! Toca uma música decente, por favor!

Começa a tocar a música tema do exorcista.

MdM: Ta de brincadeira comigo? ¬¬

Finalmente, toca uma música adequada.

MdM: Viva. Podem se abraçar.

Ikki: Shun!

Shun: ...

MdM – enquanto o Shun gritava os "iii's": Acabamos essa matéria aqui. Fim.

De volta aos estúdios.

Camus: Até que o Máscara da um bom repórter.

Miro estava com um lencinho, enxugando os olhos.

Camus: Que foi?

Miro: Eu lembrei de quando eu reencontrei meu irmão...

Camus: Você não tem um irmão.

Miro: Você é meu irmão, Camyuuuu! – se joga em cima de aquário.

Camus: SAAAIIII! – os dois caem das cadeiras.

Saga: Coloca a meteorologia! Quero a mulher do tempo agora!

...

Bom, ai está mais uma parte curtinha. Creio que essa fic vai ser pequena mesmo ^^ Apenas divulgando as noticias. Agradeço aos reviews com as ideias para o prêmio Olimpo, mas ainda precisamos de mais categorias! Não esqueçam que todos os espectros podem participar.

Beijos. Até a proxima


End file.
